


Rain Will Make the Flowers

by rosewald



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright Spoilers, Hoshido | Birthright Route, Les Misérables References, M/M, Spoilers, refrences? its completly based off of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewald/pseuds/rosewald
Summary: Leo expected this battle for the longest time, it was inevitable. But he didn't think it would happen this way.





	

_ "And by the way, Milord Leo, I do believe that I am a little bit in love with you." _

 

Leo expected this battle for the longest time, it was inevitable. But he didn't think it would happen  _ this _ way. 

 

Corrin had arrived when the sun was just taking its place in the dreary Nohrian sky, with the entire Hoshidian army and its royal family in tow. immediately Nohr’s forces were placed outside the Castle Krakenburg to prevent any entry, but Corrin had surpassed them with ease. She had only grown stronger since she and Leo last met. Corrin’s cause was pure, but as a prince of Nohr there was nothing Leo could do for her. When  Corrin went in to speak with Xander, Leo went out to defend his home. 

 

The brutal fighting at Castle Krakenburg had been going on for so long, Leo lost track of the time. The bright moon was high in the sky, illuminating the battlefield, and rain was pouring down upon the soldiers. Leo was exhausted, bloody, and bruised. But the Hoshidian forces were relentless, and there were at least three times as many troops as Nohr had. This battle was the most important of the war yet, and Leo had to be sure to concentrate. Normally that wouldn't be an issue, but lately he had grown more concerned for his retainers and their safety. And on a field where it was their duty to die for him at a moment's notice, it would be a distraction So before Leo went off to the frontlines, he had explicitly ordered Odin and Niles to stay within the castle and defend from within, where there would be less soldiers, less risk, less worry from Leo for their well being. 

 

At this point, Leo’s horse was not faring well either. As he sat atop her, he could feel her shivering with exhaustion. The poor animal would surely give out at any given moment. Doing his best to avoid the distraction it would be, he hopped off her, careful to avoid the mud puddles that had accumulated all over. It was then when a messenger rode up to him, informing him of what had occurred within the castle, and then promptly galloped away. 

 

Xander was dead, slain by Corrin’s blade. Elise was dead, slain by Xander's blade in defense of Corrin. In that moment, he couldn't breathe. It felt like someone had smashed him in the chest with a club. 

 

Which, coincidentally, a Hoshidian soldier had just done.

 

Before Leo even had the time to react, he was down on the muddy ground, with a huge Hoshidian warrior hovering over him. In one hand he carried a club, the other an axe. Leo was in too much shock to conjure any sort of spell, or even try to run. He just sat there in the mud while the Hoshidian raised his axe. Leo closed his eyes and prepared for the painful hit, but it never came. Instead he felt a body fling themselves over him, saving him from the deathly blow fron the axe. 

 

In the distance he heard a call, from Corrin, commanding the Hoshidian forces to retreat immediately. The brute before them ran away at Corrin’s call, and Leo was left there, with a moment to finally piece together who threw themselves over him. He looked over to see light, dirtied hair, and dark skin. And blood. Blood was everywhere. 

 

Leo realised, and was back to his senses in the blink of an eye. There was no way. It couldn't be true, Niles was supposed to be in the castle, not here, lying in a puddle of blood. Leo quickly kneeled next to the person, who was definitely Niles, hunched over in pain. Leo carefully rested him in his lap. Leo inspected, and the axe had sliced his abdomen wide open. Leo began screaming for a cleric, for anyone with a staff.

 

“Niles? Niles! Stay with me, please stay with me!” He cradled Niles’ head in his hands, and that got a small smile out of the currently dying man. “Oh Gods, why did you not stay in the castle?” He asked, his tone was not accusatory, but concerned. 

 

“Lord Leo, I’m sorry, I did what you ordered, but when news of what occurred to your siblings came to me I rushed out here to find you. Thank the Gods I did, or you would currently be in my position.” Niles reached up to place a hand on Leo's face, wiping the tears Leo began to shed. 

 

“Please! Anybody! He needs help right away!” Leo yelled to the people running all around the bloodies field, but none stopped. 

 

“Any healers are within the castle trying to help Xander and Elise. No one will come for  _ me _ .” Niles said, as if he still believed he was not worth saving.

 

“No, no. Niles please hold on, that’s an order, you cannot die here.”

 

“Don't fret, Milord. I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain, can hardly hurt me now.” Niles was becoming delirious. “You're here, that's all I need to know. And you will keep me safe. And you will keep me close. And rain will make the flowers grow.”

 

Leo didn't want to face anything Niles was saying. “But you will live Niles, dear Gods above. If I could heal your wounds with words of love-” Niles cut him off. 

 

“Just hold me now, and let it be. Shelter me, comfort me.” Niles leaned into Leo's touch even more now, like it was going to be the last thing he ever felt. 

 

“You would live a hundred years, If I could show you how. I won't desert you now.” Leo wanted to focus on Niles, his face and what he was saying, but every other moment he would look over and see the puddle of blood they were sitting in grow bigger and bigger. Niles didn't have much longer. Not even the most powerful healing magic could save him now. And Leo knew that Niles knew too. 

 

“The rain can't hurt me now.” Niles made a sound somewhere in between choking and a giggle. He smiled, his teeth stained red with blood. “This rain will wash away what's past! And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close, I'll sleep in your embrace at last!” He was crying now, tears streaming down his face, so many it was leaving tracks down his muddied face. Leo did his best to brush them away. “The rain that brings you here is heaven-blessed! The skies begin to clear and I'm at rest.” That wasn't true, the skies were still dark and cloudy and there was still a light sprinkling going on. “A breath away from where you are, I've come home from so far! So don't you fret, Milord Leo, I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now!” 

 

The best thing Leo could do as he watched Niles perish wss comfort him. “Hush, dear Niles, You won't feel any pain. A little fall of rain, can hardly hurt you now. I'm here.” He brought Niles up closer to him, so each other’s faces could be seen better.

 

“That's all I need to know. And you will keep me safe, And you will keep me close.” 

 

“I will stay with you, till you are sleeping.” 

 

“And rain.”

 

“And rain.” Niles looked up into Leo eyes and smiled so brightly, for the last time. “Will make the flowers-” 

 

“Grow.” 

 

Niles went completely limp, and Leo began to sob uncontrollably. He was gone. The man he loved the most in this entire world, who loved  _ him  _ the most was gone. Leo leaned forward and pushed away Niles’ matted bangs, and kissed him on the forehead, for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry  
> its like 4 am  
> come cry to my on twitter @ieoniles


End file.
